Finnerly McDowell
Presenter of Cats Do the Craziest Things. Early Life Born in Scotland to a scottish father and english mother, he ended up growing up in South London after his father left Finnerly leaving his mother to raise him up. Sweet lovely guy who loves cats but is rather odd and probably is on the autistic spectrum although this has never been confirmed, his mother rarely spend any time with him, not willing to show him love and affection. Feeling odd and out of place he ended up finding the love he needed from the church in Grasmere Valley which he became a member of although didn't live in the town itself. He ends up due to his love of cats to become the television presenter of Cats Do the Craziest Things. ''Many take the mickey out of him, as they find him a joke and a loser which all hurt Finnerly deeply, but he knows he can always find love at the church. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 Finnerly moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 37 He, Mr Love and Lucy Cagbhe do a special investigation report as to who put the litter on the lawn of the University which turns out to be Keila Miser. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 2 AGM The Annual General Meeting is being held for the church with the new pastor Kevin Davis presiding. The gang turn up some like Devon excited about the conflict that ensues while others such as Nanny Prescot not enjoying it as much. Yet again however Josephine Steele a church member who rarely if ever turns up to church but always likes to voice her opinions and complaints, turns up with 7,000 pages full of problems she thinks the church has. They go through the list until she starts to want the excommunication of Finnerly McDowell, a presenter of ''Cats Do the Craziest Things and great friends with Abdul McGray for being a Satan worshiper and Billy Santiamo for being gay. The accusations for both are false yet Finnerly is excommunicated due to the church finding him odd and a geek. Laura Bright stands up for Billy and it is not until Kevin has enough that the madness stops as he begins verbally take down the hypocrite Josephine who feels the need to tell others how to run their lives but doesn’t go to church or help her son, DAJA, who is irresponsible with the longest engagement possible. Soon Daisy finishes her off and the church decide to have Finnerly back in to fellowship and to excommunicate Josephine. Episode 11 Kidz He is among those helping out with the Holiday Club at the church and is there for the planning meeting. Episode 16 Man Up When Economy Dad becomes fed up with the current men's group at the church led by Kevin Davis, he wants there to be a shake up and have the group instead of focusing on the Bible be more obsessed with being more manly. For this he hires Tim Drixall who had been the pastor of Grasmere Valley for a brief period before being fired and also adding to the group Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo, David Thornton, Nick Gerrard, Hank McCeer and Assize Tsare who is among them.They manage to make those who were in the men's group like Norm Mann, Finnerly McDowell and Jon Tremble feel insecure as they brag about how manly they were compared to them. The newly constructed men's group is soon destroyed when Norman along with Kevin, Adam Robinson and Nanny Prescot stand up to the new members bullying the other men and Mr Jupiter is disgraced and Tim booted out of town once again. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Finnerly is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.